1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a power converter and more specifically relates to a switching control circuit of a power converter.
2. Description of Related Art
Various power converters have been widely used to provide regulated voltage and current. For the sake of safety reasons, an over-power protection must be provided to protect both power converter itself and the system powers. A limited output power is thus required for the control of a power converter. However, many applications such as motor drivers, laser equipment require a surge output power that is not fit for traditional over-power protection. The invention provides an integrated and strict protection for the power converter required the surge output power.